Parallel worlds
by DarkLady13
Summary: Lucca awakes after a weird dream involving a dark cloaked figure but when she wakes up everything doesnt seem just right! This is my first fic...dont be mean I'm just trying to practice my english! THANKS FOR READING! and review if you wish to!


1 Disclaimers: Well what can I say!? Obviously CT it is not mine..it belongs to Squaresoft! *sobs*  
  
2  
  
This is my first fic and I'm just doing it to improve my English and all.. so don't kill me if it's sucks..^_^ you can review as looong as you want to since I'm not going to point a gun at your head ^.^ thanks!!  
  
3  
  
4 1004 A.D Nighttime  
  
-----------  
  
Lucca glanced at the clock. It was pretty late already , almost 12 o' clock. She stood up from the chair she was sitting on right next to her mother.  
  
" I'm going to sleep now" said Lucca somewhat sleepy.  
  
" Alright sweetheart you can keep telling me your fantastic tales tomorrow" said Lara her mother.  
  
Lucca gave her mother a weak smile and slowly began to walk towards her room. Four years had already passed since she had to travel back and forth through time along with her friends to defeat Lavos, and alien that landed on earth millions of years ago and was currently buried deep underground waiting. until one day it will awaken threatening this world's future. But that memorable day in 1999 A.D was sure his last on Earth.  
  
" Wow, I'm a heroine," thought Lucca smiling as she went upstairs towards her room.  
  
Who would have thought that a common girl like her was going to be a crucial piece of a big puzzle that contained the key to defeat the Reaper of this planet? Okay so Lucca wasn't that really kind of "common girl" or woman most likely (she was already 20 years old) she possessed a great intelligence and ability to create fantastic machines that were truly far advanced for technology by that time however all of her inventions would rather explode instead of being of any help, at least that was what her mother said to her all the time but Lucca didn't mind. She was going to fulfill her dream of becoming the greatest inventor of her time so she will go down in history books because of her inventions and not for some " save the world thing " although she would really appreciate THAT kind of title too. Lucca opened her room's door, walked towards her bed and threw herself at it letting out an exhausted sigh. She glanced around noticing the characteristic disaster that was her room. Books and many tools were scattered all over the floor along with some dirty clothes. She vaguely wondered how on earth she didn't trip or anything on her way to reach the bed considering the mess and the fact that she was nearly falling asleep. Lucca then noticed a flickering candle on her desk at a far corner of her room.  
  
" No wonder the room smells nice." she thought staring at the candle. That was actually the only source of light in the room  
  
Fire just like her element.ah. How she missed those hard but fun old days.she blinked a few times, feeling kind of annoyed by all the memories that were flowing into her mind in the past few days. She didn't know why. And that's what was upsetting her the most. Was it because the strong desire she had of seeing her old friends? Or maybe.  
  
" The dream." whispered Lucca still focused on the dancing flames of the candle. " It will haunt me again..but why am I so disturbed about it? Silly and messed up dreams never come true right? said Lucca aloud apparently asking somebody.  
  
Nobody answered eventually.she was alone..this made Lucca feel totally terrified about falling asleep . But she was sleepy, and staring at the candle wasn't helping her to stay awake, slowly she began to close her eyes drifting in what was not going to be a peaceful sleep.  
  
----------------------  
  
Lucca was standing in front of what it looked like some kind of enormous crater probably the same size as Lavos shell or at least that was the only right size that could be compared with. Signs of "NO TRASPASSING" were surrounding the place making it look like if it was a restricted area..  
  
Hovering over her head was a shadowy cloaked creature.. Lucca looked up staring oddly at this "creature". She tried as hard as she could to figure out what exactly was above her head but the figure did't have a defined form. It wasn't too big.probably a little bit taller than her and since the cloak was covering it's whole body that was all she could see.  
  
The figure's attention however wasn't focused on Lucca. It seemed to be staring at the signs that were surrounding the crater.  
  
"Foolish creatures.." muttered the figure..  
  
A sudden chill ran through Lucca's body. It's voice sounded somewhat human.. but it wasn't a male voice.. nor female. She knew she had to get out of there fast but she couldn't move! Her whole body felt heavy and her feet were stuck on the ground. The figure seemed to look down at her.  
  
"Come with me my child ...You might prove to be worth something.." said the figure evilly as it teleported both Lucca and itself inside the crater.  
  
----------------------  
  
Lucca tried desperately to wake up but some force was dragging her into the dream.  
  
---------------------  
  
Inside the crater  
  
Lucca was able to move however the shadowy creature still represented a constant menace especially because she couldn't see it anymore but only feel it's presence . She couldn't battle with it either. Her clothes were exactly the same ones she was using when she fought Lavos however she didn't notice. Quickly she looked in the place where her Wondershot was supposed to be..however she found nothing.. Just as I thought.  
  
"My dear Lucca It's been a long time..hasn't it?" The figure's voice came out of nowhere  
  
"Who are you!? Or what are you?" shouted Lucca, her voice full of anger  
  
The figure let out a small diabolic chuckle " You forgot all about me so fast? I always knew humans were worthless creatures but you were an exception..however I see I've been wrong about you all this time..  
  
Lucca stepped back.Does this thing know me? But..?  
  
It then materialized in front of Lucca. "It's no use hiding your thoughts my child. I know it all..You and your friends escaped once but what you, lowlife's call Fate had given ME another chance to destroy YOU  
  
"Shut up! I wont listen to you! You are not real!" yelled Lucca  
  
"I never thought human minds were complex enough to be fully conscious in a -so called dream-...mmhhhmmm. Maybe you just figured out this is NOT Dreamland.very smart child.."  
  
Lucca had never been this angry before.her whole body started to glow bright red while quite a big amount of energy began to accumulate inside her palm "Fire!!" she shouted releasing the now powerful fireball that hurled towards the shadowy figure.  
  
"Reflect." it muttered quietly. A bright green shield appeared trapping the magic attack then in a flash of light Lucca's own fireball was reflected right towards her. The surprised woman could only shield herself with her hands, as she felt insupportable heat and pain that her own magic inflicted ..  
  
Pain, ...True Pain..In a dream? Thought Lucca as she dropped to her knees. She didn't remember being this weak before. What's going on..?..  
  
And she fainted..  
  
The creature laughed evilly.and then glanced at a flickering blue hole that was a few feet away from where it was standing..  
  
"The time has come " it whispered making Lucca's body hover above the ground.. " Your nightmare has just begun.."  
  
The blue hole opened while it was flickering now looking also reddish.. Both Lucca and the creature disappeared through it  
  
---------------------------  
  
Lucca screamed loudly awakening from her sleep. She quickly sat up on the bed's edge put on her glasses and glanced around trying to distract her mind from the disturbing scenes of the dream. Lucca then noticed that nobody rushed inside her room asking what was going on since she gave such a loud scream.  
  
Pretty sure you could hear it from 1 mile away..  
  
A few sunrays coming from the window were illuminating the room..probably because it was still early morning or wasn't it? She looked at the clock..seeing that it was almost 2 o' clock in the afternoon!! With dream or without any she had never waked up so LATE nor her mother would let her sleep so much!  
  
A terrible thought then crossed her mind..She got up , grabbed the Wondershot from her desk and rushed downstairs to look for her parents. She searched in every single room of the house but they were nowhere to be seen.  
  
" They probably went to do some shopping" ..thought Lucca sighing. She was definitely getting paranoid with the stupid dream thing. "NO! I have to stop thinking about that!.I.I've got to tell somebody about it..because is too weird.probably a bad omen..Crono and Marle must know about this"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
About half an hour later.  
  
Lucca reached Guardia's castle main entrance where two very big and scary soldiers were standing ( not just like the weaklings that were standing there before )  
  
"Excuse me could you please let me pass? I must speak with the..uhm King.."..said Lucca trying not to chuckle. After 4 years she still couldn't believe that her childhood friend Crono, a boy from town was now the ruler of the whole Kingdom. Of course he had married Marle or Nadia the daughter of King Guardia XXXII who, for both Crono and Marle's surprise accepted the marriage happily and was now enjoying of a very good retirement on El Nido Archipelago leaving the inexperienced Crono in charge although he was doing his duties as a king rather well.  
  
The soldier standing at her left stared at her oddly and said in a very rough manner that they couldn't let anybody pass.  
  
Lucca was growing impatient of the little soldier chat "Listen! I'm the king's friend Lucca! I bet you've heard about me Now Let me pass this involves a very serious matter!"  
  
"She probably brings some news" said the other guard standing at her left " I think we must tell the.  
  
" Yes, Yes whatever thank you very much" said Lucca pushing the guards finally making her way inside the castle.  
  
---------------  
  
Inside Guardia Castle  
  
Lucca glanced around a little confused.  
  
"Geez..Marle sure has a bad taste at redecorating.." she thought while seeing how the castle was in bad shape..well REALLY bad shape. Some walls were crumbling , the carpets were all dirty and the maids were running like crazy across the hallways carrying supplies and clean clothes..  
  
She walked into the throne room hoping she would find Crono and Marle sitting there however the place was totally in shambles like if something had actually crashed into it.  
  
"If you are looking for the King he is at the Knights Quarters along with his wife Miss .." said a young maid who noticed Lucca's lost expression.  
  
"What happened here??" asked Lucca really confused.  
  
"I wish I could tell you but I have no idea." answered the maid in such a low voice that was almost as she was whispering.  
  
Lucca sighed and walked towards the Knights Quarters. She had no idea of what was going on however she was soon going to find out.  
  
------------- 


End file.
